<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoshi to Bokura by WitchofRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593315">Hoshi to Bokura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofRoses/pseuds/WitchofRoses'>WitchofRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt One, ShuAkeWeek2020, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofRoses/pseuds/WitchofRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Akira missed about his small country town, it would have to be the stars. The soft twinkling of thousands of stars, each telling their own story about their place in the sky. If he imagined, Akira would be able to feel the grass underneath him, the cool night breeze threading its fingertips through his hair, gently sighing into his ear.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Goro Akechi is a lovely partner and brings the stars to Akira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoshi to Bokura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing Akira missed about his small country town, it would have to be the stars. The soft twinkling of thousands of stars, each telling their own story about their place in the sky. If he imagined, Akira would be able to feel the grass underneath him, the cool night breeze threading its fingertips through his hair, gently sighing into his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira?” Goro leaned over him as they laid together in bed, his long hair tickling at Akira’s neck, he spoke softly, “what are you thinking?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira blinked open his eyes, turning into Goro’s arms and tangling their legs, “Stars. I miss staring up into the sky and watching the stars. The light pollution is bad in Tokyo, I wonder how far out we would have to go to escape the skyburn?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro hummed, “Perhaps we could spend some time at the planetarium? We could go this weekend together, get some shopping done and enjoy an evening at Jazz Jin.” He leaned down, dusting Akira’s jaw with feather light kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira laughed, turning to press a firm kiss to the corner of his lips, “You greedy thing, taking my whole Saturday?” He tightened his arms around his lovers waist, “Lucky I love you so much.” He grinned cheekily up at Goro, chuckling at the light blush that dusted his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro whined, dropping his head down onto Akira’s shoulder, “I will never not love hearing those words from your mouth.” He snuggled closer, sighing with content, “Sound like a good weekend though? Plus! It’s the first weekend I have been free for in a while! I haven’t been able to monopolize your time like Ann and Ryuji do.” He frowned as he leaned back, “Plus Haru enlisted your help with her new café, how’s that going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exhausting. Trying to teach people how to grind beans to the right coarseness has been tough, you can’t have it too fine or too chunky, it has to be just right.” Akira ran a hand through his messy curls, “I haven’t even started on the various flavours and their blends. I am glad though, the rest of the café is getting along smoothly, you should come visit to taste test the desserts, I think Ann was coming this afternoon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm” Goro placed a quick kiss on Akira's cheek, “No I have to do some work today, I have a few meetings planned with Sae and Makoto in the evening. Maybe tomorrow? I have been eyeing off that strawberry pancake tower Haru sent a picture of.” His mouth watered at the thought of the fluffy pancakes stacked with ripe strawberries and towers of whipped cream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro untangled himself from Akira’s legs and grabby hands, ignoring the soft whine with a chuckle, “Come on my dear Trickster, time to start the day. Would you like to shower first or shall I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira peeked at him from under the covers, his face still scrunched and pouting, “You can, unless there is an invite to help you shower?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro laughed, walking towards the bathroom door, “If I let you join me then we would both be late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a refreshing shower, breakfast with a perfectly brewed coffee and a long sweet kiss goodbye, Goro set out for work, heading to the station. The day was slow, with slow meetings and stagnate cases, Goro wished he was sitting behind a certain wooden bar enjoying a much needed coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the frown on Akira’s face this morning, wanting to smooth the lines as he reminisced about one of the few things that horrible little country town had to offer. Goro hated how they had treated Akira even after his assault charge had been cleared, resolving to never visit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzed in his pocket, popping his thoughts and refocusing to the meeting leader drone on about various statistics. He ignored the glare sent his way by Makoto as he withdrew his phone to read the message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Akiuwu: Will be home later than planned, new stock arrived and Haru needs me. Love you Xxx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro sneaked back a simple ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love you too Xxx’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and resolved to focus on the meeting. By the time he left work, the sky was setting, painting it in magnificent reds and oranges. He headed toward the underground mall, a few minutes before his train was set to arrive when he saw an interesting item for sale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do anything about the lack of stars in the sky but maybe I can bring the stars to Akira?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Goro grinned and set out to start his mission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira arrived home, tired and sore from lifting boxes all afternoon. He kicked off his shoes and hung his coat, “Honey, I’m home!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An answering call from the kitchen greeted him in return, as well as the heavenly scent of fresh curry. He entered the warm room, hugging Goro as he stirred the simmering pot of goodness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Wish,” He kissed the back of Goro’s neck softly, “I see you have made my favourite meal. You are too good for me.” Akira softly turned Goro’s head to kiss his lips as he swayed them side to side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro turned in his arms, facing Akira to hold his face with both hands as he returned the kiss deeply. He pulled away after a few seconds, “There is surprise upstairs in the bedroom, turn off the night as you go in.” He playfully swatted at Akira’s chest as he pulled away, returning to the simmering pot, “Get that look off your face, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira chuckled as he placed one last kiss to Goro’s cheek, and ascended the stairs of their apartment to the bedroom. He had no idea what Goro might have done or gotten him that could match the rule of turning off the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hit the landing of the stairs, the bedroom door opened just a crack with the light peeking out. A yellow sticky note was stuck to the door, reading </span>
  <b>
    <em>No Peeking!! </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira huffed a laugh, sliding his hand inside to flip the switch before pushing the door open to the now dark room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hundreds of glowing stars covered the walls and ceiling. Hundreds. Akira silently walked into the room, mapping the constellations that Goro had placed accurately. Akira slowly twirled, taking in all the love and dedication, his throat thick with emotion. He sat on the bed, in awe at how such a simple comment about missing the stars had inspired Goro to absolutely fill him with love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira felt like his heart was going to swell and explode. He rose quietly from the bed, down the stairs and back into the kitchen. He tucked his head into Goro’s shoulder, holding him close as he softly cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” He croaked, “You are the best partner I could ever wish for. No words can express how much I love you.” Akira sniffed lightly, leaning back to wipe his stray tears. “I love you Goro Akechi. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro turned to face Akira once more, cradling his head gently as he kissed him sweetly on the lips, “I love you too Akira.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah Hi! This is my very first fic published, my anxiety is through the roof lmao.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment about how I could do better or what I shouldn't do </p>
<p>asdfghjkl Thank You Sunny (@IntotheFrisson) for the title and kicking my butt to type &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>